


Larry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Brace yourselves, Bubble Bath, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, because it had to be in there somewhere, little tiny bit of nipple play, this is a drabble and not meant to be detailed or good in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fingers his little brother Harry in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: established relationship larry. bathtub scene. baby brother Harry (9/10) big brother louis (14/15). anything fluffy and smutty and cute!
> 
> (just a little drabble, not meant to be detailed let me know if you want more in the comments xoxox)

Louis’ pouring a small bottle of bath bubbles into the tub when his little brother Harry walks into the bathroom, wrapped in his brand new robe and hair pulled back with a headband. 

“Hi.” Louis says, capping the bubbles and letting the water fill the tub. Harry smiles, closing the door and pressing his back against it, locking the door with his right hand. 

“Hey. Mum and dad just left.” Harry says, kicking off his slippers and shoving them to the side against the wall. Louis puts the bottle on the counter, turning to watch as Harry drops his robe, clad only in a pair of boxers. 

Louis takes off his shirt and jeans, throwing them next to Harry’s robe and walking up to his little brother, running a hand over his shoulder. 

“You ready for a bath, then?” He asks, moving his hands down Harry’s torso and toying with the band of his underwear. Harry nods wordlessly, biting his bottom lip. Louis pulls down Harry’s boxers, watching as the boy kicks them off. 

Louis pats his bum gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy,” He says, before turning around and walking back to the tub so he can turn off the water. He reaches down to run a hand through the water to make sure it’s a good temperature for Harry, hand filling up with bubbles. It might be a little too warm, but he can't really do anything about it anymore.

Louis pulls off his boxers, turning to Harry and waving him over. Louis steps in first, laying back against the tub and letting his body adjust to the water for a minute for reaching out for Harry’s hand, guiding his little brother into the tub. 

“It’s hot,” Harry says after sticking his foot in, pulling it out immediately after. 

“I know, baby.” Louis says. “It'll feel good though, yeah? You just have to give it a minute." Harry looks reluctant as he puts his foot back in, movements slow as he sits down, pressing his back to Louis’ front. 

Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s chest, holding him close from behind. 

“There’s my good boy.” He says, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck and up his jaw. He keeps kissing Harry, pecking him all over and squeezing him tight, rubbing Harry’s thighs with his hands. 

They lay in the tub for a few minutes, relaxing as Louis rubs at Harry’s back and listens to Harry talk about his day at school, what he had for lunch and who he played with at recess. 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says after a lull in their conversation, turning a bit so he can look at his older brother. 

“Yeah, babe?” Louis says, leaning forward to peck Harry on the lips.

“Are you gonna put your fingers in me again? Like last time?” He asks, biting his bottom lip. 

“You want that, love? Want me to finger you?” Louis says, running a hand in Harry’s hair. Harry nods, face red from the heat of the tub and looking absolutely adorable. “Okay. Get on your hands and knees, baby.” Louis says, sitting up and rubbing Harry’s back as he gets situated. 

He rubs a hand up Harry’s soft thighs, pressing kisses on his back so he'll be less tense. He trails a finger between Harry’s cheeks, barely touching his hole. 

"Are you okay, H?" He checks, keeping his finger pressed against Harry's hole. "Are you comfortable?" Harry nods, turning his head so he can look at Louis.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lou. Can you?" He asks. Louis smiles, leaning down to kiss the bottom of Harry's spine and the center of his bum. He gets his finger wet again, swirling around the outside of Harry's hole and pressing in just a little, rubbing Harry's thigh to keep his still. After he puts his finger in all the way, Harry makes a noise, drooping his head down and pressing the heel of his foot against Louis' knee. 

"Still good, baby?" Louis checks again, swirling his finger in a circle motion so Harry can get used to it. 

" _Yes_ , Lou. Feels good. My willy is really big right now." He says. Louis watches as Harry reaches between his legs to grab at his cock, rubbing it like Louis showed him to. 

"Okay, baby. Keep doing that and I'm gonna add another finger. Okay?" He says. Harry nods, keeps moving his hand and pushing his bum back towards Louis. Louis adds a second finger, scissoring Harry a little and loving the way Harry is clenching so tight around his fingers. Louis leans down and presses a kiss against Harry's hole, keeping his fingers in motion. 

" _Lou_ ," Harry moans. "That feels really good. I'm gonna come." Harry says. Louis nods, even though Harry can't see him and doubles his speed, pressing his fingers back so he can touch Harry's prostate, watching as his little brother comes with his fingers inside him, moaning loudly. 

"You're so cute, baby." Louis says, kissing Harry's bum and pulling him back against him so he can give him cuddles. Harry goes bonelessly, completely spent after coming. Louis runs a hand through his hair, playing with Harry's nipples a little before Harry pushes his hands away, too sensitive for it. "I love you," Louis laughs, petting Harry's stomach. 

"Love you, too." Harry says, cuddling into Louis arms. 

"We need to get out before mum and dad come home. And also before your come spreads all over us." Louis says. Harry just hums, closing his eyes. Louis sighs, because he's hard as a rock with his little brother in his lap, half asleep, tub swimming with his come and he can't really do anything about it at the moment. 

He finds that he's actually doesn't mind it all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
